


Contentment Under The Sun (And With You)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Implied Intimacy, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Hope you enjoy this extra little thing :)





	Contentment Under The Sun (And With You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this extra little thing :)

Waking up the next morning with the sun warming his face, Dick opened his eyes to realize that his arms were wrapped around a still sleeping Lewis. He didn't allow himself to freak out as he stared at his friend's sleeping face though he did wonder what this would change for them. 

Had he said anything when they'd been drinking together that would get him into trouble with Command and then drummed out of the military for good? 

He was in love with his dearest friend, but he was uncertain if Lewis felt the same way as him. Dick was unsure what he would do if he lost Nixon as a friend.

Feeling brave, Dick scooted closer to his dear friend and on his elbows to watch him sleep. He felt some contentment at that moment and smiled softly as the sun’s light gently poked through the thin curtains.


End file.
